eN La GuErrA & eL aMoR tOdO Se VaLe
by flow06
Summary: Nuevo Fic! Años después de Hogwarts, a Harry se le presenta una gran sorpresa, ese a quien creía muerto vuelve. Deberá defender a su familia y a su hija de 15 años que no conocew la historia que hay detrás. mala para los resumenes! H&G i mas..


Hola!

Antes que nada los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K rowling, creadora de la saga, aunque algunos son inventados por miii.. xD! Dejen reviews

Besos..

Flooo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

eN La GuErrA & eL aMoR tOdO Se VaLe

Era una fría mañana de otoño, con mucho viento. Dónde más se podía sentir todo el frío que irradiaba la estación, era en una desolada cabaña ubicada a la mitad de un bosque desierto, lo más seguro lleno de criaturas mágicas y algunas increíblemente poderosas.

La cabaña que siempre había sido oscura, lo era aún más en estas épocas del año.

En ella a la mitad de la oscuridad se hallaba un mago con rasgos inconfundibles una nariz ganchuda, un pelo negro que se podría ver a miles de kilómetros de distancia y un aspecto de mago oscuro a simple vista, pero en realidad Severus Snape, estaba muy lejos de ser un mago oscuro a estas alturas de su vida. Es cierto que, hace mucho tiempo había pertenecido al bando de los mortífagos y que durante sus años de colegio siempre había estado rodeado de magos oscuros y tenebrosos, pero con el paso de los años ahora no era más que un mago melancólico.

Mientras pensaba, volvieron a su mente los recuerdos más tristes y fríos que poseía, más fríos incluso que el mismo invierno, pensamientos y recuerdos tan secretos que por cierto nadie sabía excepto por sólo una persona en el mundo. Pero esta persona no los conocía por que severus se los había contado sino por que _ella _era parte de muchos de ellos. Recuerdos que al ser revelados contarían casi toda la vida de Snape.

Ya que, en toda su vida solo había podido abrir su corazón a una sola persona de la forma con la que lo había hecho con Narcisa Malfoy. Había sido su amor toda su vida, el primero, el único y el inolvidable. Ni siquiera con un encanto desmemorizante podrían borra todos aquellos felices u tristes momentos junto a ella.

Tomó un sorbo de whisky para olvidar así aquellos recuerdos y comenzo a meditar (si así se le puede llamar)

Habían pasado años ya desde que se había retirado del colegio de magia hechicería había logrado hacer muchas cosas entre ellas poder deshacerse de la Marca Teneberosa que estaba en su brazo. Habían pasado también, muchos años desde que Voldemort había vuelto, pero muy pocos años habían pasado ya desde que este había muerto; pero esta vez para siempre, o eso era lo que él, los mortífagos y un chico llamado Harry Potter creían.

Mientras tanto, un joven mago de pelo color azabache y ojos increíblemente verde salía de una agotadora jornada en el ministerio de la magia. Desde que había salido de hogwarts, Harry Potter había comenzado sus estudios para convertirse en Auror. Le había sido de gran ayuda haber conocido a Ojoloco Moody, a pesar de que no eran amigos había podido aclarar varias de sus dudas y teorías con él.

Pero lo que mas le agradaba de todo era sin duda haber podido acabar con una historia que duró alrededor de 17 años de su vida, se podía llamar feliz, sin tener la constante preocupación de que Lord Voldemort podía estar cerca.

Hace varios años que había logrado acabar con él, esta vez para siempre. Fue una batalla que duró horas y horas, costó pero con la ayuda de sus inseparables (pero ya no tan) amigos.

Hacía años que no sabía de ellos, ya que Ron y Hermione se habían ido a Bulgaria por un tiempo a vivir, ya que a Ron, que se había dedicado un poco mas al quiditch, le habían ofrecido un puesto en un equipo no muy conocido llamado: _Sntichers quiditch club. _Ellos estaban casados y muy felices.

Harry por su parte había seguido su noviazgo con Ginny y se habían casado: sin duda era más feliz que nunca. Tenía una hija, llamada Erika. Ella tenía 15 años, era muy inteligente, tenía el valor y habilidad para meterse en problemas de su padre pero la increíble belleza de su madre, excepto por sus ojos que eran sin duda como los de su abuela Lily.. Erika jamás había sabido lo de su padre y Voldemort, eso ya estaba en el pasado para los potter.

Mientras Harry se subía a su auto y emprendía camino a su casa, vio de repente que en una calle se hallaban varias personas rodeando lo que podría ser un accidente.

Pudo distinguir a lo lejos varios magos del ministerio, que al verlo se acercaron a él rápidamente.

Gracias a Dios que te encontramos Harry!- dijo un mago llamado Adam Scartt

¿Por qué que ha pasado?- Oh! Por Dios! No me digan que…

Así es Harry le interrumpió Adam. Ha vuelto.


End file.
